The Real World
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: When Takumi and Soma start dating, Isami is left out. Implied/hinted Isami/Megumi.


" **Two Chefs in a Kitchen" is nearing one hundred favorites, and I'm writing this to celebrate. Celebrating my popular SouTaku story by writing a story about Isami, that makes sense, right? Well, it's not like I've ever tried to hide the fact that Isami is my favorite character.**

 **I put "implied Isami/Megumi" in the summary because that's what the ending hints strongest, but you're all free to take it whichever ways you want.**

"All right, we're going to need shrimp, fresh mozzarella, and the ingredients to make linguine," Takumi announced. "If someone could check the garden for fresh tomatoes and basil as well, that would be beneficial."

If only the elder twin were this serious all of the time.

"What's the difference between linguine and spaghetti again?" Megumi asked in a whisper.

"The shape," Isami replied, equally quiet. "Also, linguine is more common in seafood. Broader noodles like linguine are served with heavier sauces than spaghetti too."

She nodded astutely.

"Decide with rock-paper-scissors?" Soma suggested with a grin. "Winner gets to buy the shrimp."

"You're on."

Huh, the last time Isami had seen anyone face down their competition this fiercely, he'd been watching a boxing match on late night television. There had been nothing else on and Takumi hadn't approved either, but that made the current situation all the more ironic.

Do not laugh, Isami Aldini instructed himself.

"Normal people fight over who _doesn't_ have to do chores," he reminded them instead, and was ignored by everyone except Megumi, exactly as he'd predicted.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!" they yelled simultaneously.

Soma's face was decorated with the confident smirk of someone who'd been conveniently informed that Takumi always picked scissors ahead of time. Meanwhile, Takumi was dragging his hands through his hair while venting his ill luck at no one in particular, least of all the person who deserved it the most.

(...By which Isami meant Soma, of course. Just because he'd told Soma how to win didn't mean he'd _forced_ him to.)

"Agh, no way! How could I have lost?!"

"I would be more surprised if you'd won, big bro," Isami consoled with a pat on his twin's shoulder. "Don't worry, I think Soma likes watching you embarrass yourself."

Megumi was the only one who appeared even mildly concerned. There was no reason to be. Takumi had apparently picked up a hearing disorder alongside a boyfriend last week – he was deaf to pretty much everything other than the sound of Soma's voice right now, and Isami, unfortunately, knew that better than anyone.

"He's fine," he assured her.

Better to avoid getting Megumi stuck in the middle of his problems anyway, wasn't it?

"You know more about Italian cooking than I do though," Soma pointed out, "so I think we should both go."

As if to prove his point, Takumi stopped pouting _instantly_.

"O-of course!"

Standing with his eyes closed and one hand curled thoughtfully in front of his mouth, Takumi ended up completely blind to the way Soma was tiptoeing towards the exit. Honestly, if it had been anyone other than Soma messing with his brother, Isami wouldn't have stood for it – whatever Takumi had to say about "destinies" and "soul mates" and true love.

"Although I bear no doubts that someone of your skill level will attain a high level understand of Italian cuisine in no time, it wouldn't hurt to have a native's experience as guidance. And having said that, you might – "

"Last one to the station is a rotten egg!"

"No fair, you had a head start!" Takumi accused his backside.

Well, technically the door. The cheeky red-headed chef he was yelling at was already gone.

A second later, the door slammed again and Isami was hit with a sudden premonition of Dorm Mother Maria chasing the two boys down for a lecture.

But back in this kitchen, outside of the world of fantasies and unobservant older brothers, there was only Megumi and himself left occupying the space. It would probably take Takumi and Soma at least an hour to buy their ingredients, twice as long as it would've taken either of them alone.

That meant he and Megumi would probably be forgotten for at least an hour as well. One of them didn't seem to mind, laughing pleasantly at their energy. The other sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry. It seems like big bro always ends up disrupting everyone whenever he and Soma are together."

Somewhere in the background, Takumi could still be heard yelling, "I don't know what kind of rundown establishment _your_ family runs, but no Aldini would be caught dead serving rotted eggs!" It was as if he'd accidentally set out on a mission to prove Isami's points as often as possibly lately, except Isami didn't find it as humorous as he usually would've, because Takumi was no longer here to share the moment with him.

To put it another way – he and Takumi were as close as brothers could be. It was lonely without his twin around.

"It's okay, I don't mind. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen Soma so," Megumi paused, searching for a word. "Excited?" Frowning unhappily, she wondered if there was a better way to explain what she meant. "I don't think he's stopped smiling since..."

"Same with Takumi," Isami replied.

If he couldn't prevent his brother from embarrassing himself, at least he could Megumi. Her sudden bashfulness didn't surprise him. Isami had her pegged as the modest type at first glance. So far, he hadn't been wrong.

"I don't think I've ever heard him try so hard to act like he knows what he's doing before," he finished sarcastically.

Despite herself, Megumi laughed.

Maybe it was only Isami's imagination, but it sounded more genuine than before.

"It must be hard on you, though," Megumi continued quietly.

There was sympathy in her soft, amber eyes. It made Isami's stomach churn uncomfortably with how right she was, but then again, it was probably his fault for forgetting how uncanny Megumi's ability to read people was in the first place.

He shrugged, trying not to it show. "It's not like this is the first time big bro's had a boyfriend," he replied truthfully.

Maybe the first time he'd ever been _obsessed_ with someone though.

"He's not doing it on purpose," Megumi soothed, which was somehow less annoying than it sounded – Isami already knew his brother wouldn't purposefully ignore his family, so he didn't need to be reminded of it.

Who could be mad at Megumi though, she was so pleasant.

"You're not bothered by it at all?" Isami returned.

From his perspective, there were even plenty of things she could've resented them for right now. His older brother had already made a habit out of hijacking the Polar Star's kitchen every day after class to instruct Soma in Italian cooking methods. They were noisy every time they were in a room together. Soma might have been a little better than Takumi about not existing inside of a bubble, but possibly not by much – at least not as far as Isami could see. He wouldn't be resentful if Megumi and the other Polar Star residents got the normal Soma back every evening after Takumi left though, even if he hadn't yet gotten the normal Takumi back.

This atmosphere was getting a little too serious, as far as Isami was concerned, which was why he responded to Megumi's next line with gratitude.

"Well, I'm glad for Soma. I think it's cute – "

"So you're _that_ kind of girl," Isami teased, anticipating an overreaction. "I wouldn't have guessed it, coming from you, Megumi."

The poor girl flushed so deeply it was a surprise her hair and clothes didn't change color with her. She could've blended in at a ketchup factory, easily.

"I-I-I – didn't mean it like _that!_ "

"I know what you meant," Isami smiled reassuringly. "But don't you think it's weird? Takumi is so insistent that Soma learn everything about Italy right away, but it's not like they're getting married or anything."

The blush on Megumi's face wasn't fading, evidence that the girl knew exactly what she was saying when she quietly admitted, "Actually, I'd like to try it too."

"Italian cooking or getting married?" Isami quipped automatically.

No reason to believe Megumi hadn't known what she was getting into with that, so it was fair game.

"I-it's a bit too soon for marriage," she laughed.

"Meh, I feel like we're going to be spending a lot of time together anyway."

Now that Takumi was twice as preoccupied with Soma as usual, it wasn't like he had anyone else to hang out with. The thought put Isami in a better mood instantly – frankly, Takumi should've been the one jealous of _him_.


End file.
